geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Potrock!
I adored SpingleBingle UnderPants prior to the 2025 season. An animated cartoon on Niggalodeon, or dubbed as a Niggtoony, excuse me, that debuted on its channel on January of 2019, and still airs today, making this one of the longest running animated shows behind Family Rapist, Aquaman, North Korea, and Vote Vag!na. When Stephanie Winchester, the creator of SpingleBingle, and a marine corp, stepped down in late-2024, pretty much after the release of the movie, Foul Tits, who also worked for the show, was promoted as the replacement as showrunner, and hired untalented fuckers, as well as cocksuckers that have their careers go as down as the career of Hideki Tojo, making the new SpingleBingle a COMPLETE and UTTER HORSESHIT. You see, it all started in 2028, a few years after Winchester was crippled. I was an intern at Niggalodeon Compensation Studios, and I used work with these hairy, dirty, sadistic, untalented, egotistical cunts. I was an intern so that I could live on my own while going to jacking off, and I proved to my parents that I can work my ass off in making a living and become a dicktator. Hey, I could be like Kim Jong Un, who knows. *sigh* It won't happen. And that's why I was stuck at Niggalodeon. The home of cancelling The AVGN, Ren & Finn, or Fucko's Old Life, so that way, the network could make more money. Why? Viacunt. That's why! I had planned a LOT of episode ideas on top of my head. The one I planned was how Potrock becomes nice to Skodeturd, and does the same vein as the 2019-2024 episodes. That was not realized. Eventually, on the same day as I planned the story, I took a break. I wandered through the workspace hallway, looking for my "SWASTIKA" badge, which is where I came across a Blu-ray copy of SpingleBingle that was made exclusively for the network prior to the airing. "Who was holding it?" asked you. Well, it was one of the writers of the new SpingleBingle, Dieter Von Scrub. He pretty much stood there drinking piss while looking into nothing like a retard. This was my perfect opportunity to steal the copy while he stares the space, and replace it with some Aquaman Blu-ray, expecting to get something like a raise from the chairman at Niggalodeon. I even threw a milkshake at a security camera, and avoiding security guards, who were chasing after me. I ran to my complex apartment next door to the studio, as I was ready to open the case. It turns out that the Blu-ray cover was a poorly-made meme version of SpingleBingle, like it was made by the same guy that made Hillary Shillary or something. In this picture, we see SpingleBingle looking down at his cock, That's not all, there were bold words in Comic Sans font saying, "New Spingle Episode. Leroy Jenkins Made This. " Now, I know who Leroy Jenkins is. He's that asshole from WOW. I don't know why, so don't fucking ask! I put the Blu-ray on my Blu-ray player, since I was too lazy to put this on my Blu-ray player on my TV. It didn't work. That, my friends, is legitimately weird, since there were no scratches on the disc. I put it on my shitty-ass Macbook laptop. Nothing. So finally, I put it on my Blu-ray player on TV. Strangely, it played normally. The opening theme to the show was weird too. It starts with a stock image of a crack dealer you would see normally in the show, with his lips moving realistically, but instead, we see Joseph Stalin pictures. He says, "Are you ready comrades?" in a similar vine of the actual crack dealer from the show. Hell, he even has the same voice! So anyway, after "Joseph Stalin" asks, the dicks started crying hysterically. These dicks continued crying as they sound more pussified, as it overlapped the audio for the animation of the intro, until the very end of the intro, where SpingleBingle playing his dick as a whistle. After that... um... disturbing version of what seemed to be a loveable intro for a show aimed for a demographic of manchildren, the title card read, "Oh Potrock!" while the background image of Skodeturd on fire layered behind the title, as we open up SpingleBingle in a dormitory, under the sea. As we see the room inside. And if you think the intro was weird, check this out! Jerry the Cucumber was shown that he self cannibalise himself. Offscreen, we hear what seemed to sound like Potrock yelling in agony, "WHAT THE FUCK?". The next part gets more twisted and menacing. We see SpingleBingle in the kitchen, looking unusually nervous, the animation on the character himself looked cheap like something off of a B-movie. He goes to the counter to find tide-pods. Seriously, the animation for the character looked lazy, unfinished, and cheap. So, SpingleBingle gets ready to eat the cereal, until he looked at the clock of his wall and it said, 7:00am. He then said, "I got to clean up." and laughs. He goes to the bathroom, and as he gets ready to take a shower, he doesn't even turn the water on, he just takes a piss in the shower. He was pissing on two legs while washing hands... with piss! To add insult to injury, we see SpingleBingle's yellow Spingle penis. So, he walks downstairs and runs to Potrock. You think in this scene, he would have the same voice from the episodes. Hell, even the same voice from the beginning where he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Strange to announce, it's not the same voice. He actually sounded Chinese. "HERRO SPONGEBOB, wirr we go to the house of Skodeturd to go jerryfishing?" say Potrock as he ran to beat up Puffy Cheeks, the Florida chipmunk, as we hear realistic cries from her, and we see blood and gore, and I questioned if this was meant for us. SpingleBingle smiled like nothing was happening. Potrock then says, "I want to make a Krappy Patties for our great leader Mao." I noticed right away that he said Mao, leading to the point that he may be related to the biggest genocidal maniac of China that killed millions of people, Mao Zedong. So we see Potrock go to the Krusty Killer Krap, when it turns out that he was actually going to the house of Skodeturd Testicles. SpingleBingle looked disappointed there and wanted to shove a dildo up his ass. Okay, I guess? Oh, but wait! It gets worse! We see a closeup of SpingleBingle's anus as he literally shoves his dildo up his anus! Then, he took a gun right out of nowhere, probably his cock, and shot Skodeturd while smiling. As this was going on, he immediately grabbed a Krappy Patty out of nowhere, and started fucking the Krappy Patty. Then, they grabbed kitchen knives and started pealing Skodeturd flesh to the Krabby Patties, as we see realistic skeleton bones. I said, "I had enough!" I got ready to eject the Blu-ray, when I saw the most nightmarish image of everyone's favorite childhood cartoon characters. SpingleBingle and Potrock eventually go to the KKK and Mr. Kraps comes in jerking off in public without noticing. They... were in... a three-way orgy. So finally, I got so upset, I ejected the Blu-ray. I couldn't stand another minute of this terrifying compensation! I threw it in the trash, and walked away, when suddenly, the Blu-ray started talking. "HI." said the Blu-ray, "I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TO MY MAKER." I shat my pants that time. I mean, Blu-rays can talk? They come to life?! I said, "Uh... who are you?! Are you possessed? I can shred you" The Blu-ray the screamed, "YOU BETTER TAKE ME TO MY MAKER OR I'LL SHOVE DILDO UP YOUR ASS." I ran away from that Blu-ray as far as possible, but the fucker chased after me... with a dildo! He penetrate me with the dildo as HARD as he can several times, causing me to suffer in a coma. During that time, the last I heard was the Blu-ray laughing sinisterly... at me, with the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and fainting being the Blu-ray burning the apartment down with a match, which he had on for some odd reason, causing the residents' bodies falling down the floor and their remains burning to the ground in a morbidly grotesque way. I woke up in the hospital. According to the doctors, announcing to me that I have only have five days to live. The five days... the five days... I went back to my apartment, which seemed to look normal, like the firemen came in and fixed everything, blowing the fire out, or something. On the first day, I told the internet via typing on the 8chan, on my most tragic nightmare ever. The second day, I went to Wc's to order, get this, a scary spaghetti. Day three, I made ThemTube videos on how I'm suffering through my worst life... ever. Day four, I took my part-time job to babysit a 31 year old adult baby next three doors, watching Muh Narcissism, which led me to Day Five. I got pissed off, it was the final straw and the last resort! I found the Blu-ray, which was laying on the floor that day for some odd reason. I drastically marched to Niggalodeon Compensation Studios, demanding what was the purpose of making this god forsaken horrifying excuse of a Blu-ray! All upset, I stormed in the office, not thinking about jizz, mind you, and I yelled to the manchild who was in charge of Niggalodeon, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARD? THIS IS A MASSACRE THAT DAMAGED MY PROPERTY!" He said nothing, ignoring me. "WELL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Still no response, still ignoring me. I had enough, I turned his chair around which revealed Leroy Jenkins. It looked like he had snorted cocaine through his nose. He was accompanied by Andrew Wilson and he makes a menacing maniac laugh, while Leroy started to use a Krappy Patty to shove right on his penis, having sex! I was shuddering. A giant turd comes in, and lunged Krappy Patties at me. I grabbed the Blu-ray and threw it on Leroy, Wilson, and a giant turd, when suddenly they, as well as the office itself, exploded with Krappy Patties. Resulting me fired, losing my job, and losing my apartment rent, but that's okay, so I moved to an unknown island. There, I went down to the ocean, dreaming of being a marine biologist, as I try to not follow the footsteps of Stephanie Winchester. But the life crew looked at me, had forced me to live in a dormitory under the sea, holding my breathe underwater. A loud Japanese man used his water-proofed film camera to film me as his Japanese chicks laughed at my misery. I couldn't breathe underwater, I tried taking a breather, but ended up drowning and fainted again. I woke up again, finally breathing out of the water. I was lying down on a strange collection of weed, as I looked up and down, left and right, to realize that I'm in a fruit salad! There were cheese, green spinach, croutons, and ranch. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as I try to wake up from this shit-your-pants scary nightmare. It turns out it was not a dream. It was reality. Even more realistic than the eye can see. I walked down from the fruit salad, witnessing a huge Krappy Patty. I yelled constantly, "OH MY GOD!" up to the point when I screamed, "I'M NOT ZESTY! I AM TRAPPED BY A FRUIT SALAD AND A MOTHER...FUCKING... CHEESEBURGER!" A familiar Chinese voice that seemed to be taken from a lost episode spoke to me, "NO NO NO NO, You don't understand. this is a Krappy Patty." It was giant size version of Potrock. When I ran to the top of a Krappy Patty, trying to find a way out, he started lifting the Krappy Patty that I was standing on, as my heart started skipping its beats, and he put it in his dick, humping it the whole way, having sex! All of this made me deeply realize that Krappy Patty, are pretty much... evil, as with everything I encountered. Maybe I didn't sneak a Aquaman Blu-ray in front of Dieter Von Scrub. Maybe I didn't have college money or any education money. Maybe I didn't become a marine biologist. Maybe I didn't own a Blu-ray player or a Macbook because I am poor. Maybe I didn't type all this shit down. This was the correct term for me to say, we are not normal. We are insane. Stephanie Winchester and Niggalodeon both lied to us.They didn't want to care about fun. They just want money, which explains why Viacunt owns the shit out of... this porno that lied to us, the same company that brought copyright infringement to a new level on ThemTube. I don't know! All I know is that we are not normal humans. We aren't even humans at all. We are Demons. The credits rolled on my life, resulting the end of my existence, with the words... "SPINGLEBINGLE UNDERPANTS" "IN CHARGE OF NIGGALODEON... LEROY JENKINS" "EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS... HILLARY CLINTON" And prior to finding out who wrote and direct this, I shuddered... "WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY... ME" In other words, I wrote and directed this. Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Trollpasta Category:Rip-off of trollpasta Category:Worstpasta